A Misty Wake
A Misty Wake is a fan fiction made by Summerleaf. It is part of the Zero Hour book collection, and is book five arc one. Enjoy! :3 Notes None currently! :3 Chapter One - Spire Back to the night of the kidnapping... Spire lay sprawled out on a cool rock. His breathing was eased for once, and he didn't stir a bit. At last I can be at peace... Spire flinched as a dragon grabbed him from behind. There were about four from the looks of it, and Spire twisted in their grip, snarling. A talon pressed a cloth against his mouth, and he immediately felt faint. The smells were so strong... Darkness swirled around his vision, and he gave a final weak thrash before his head lolled back. Spire had passed out. ~ o ~ It was dark. That's all Spire knew as he slowly came into consciousness. Argh, everything hurts... Spire didn't even try to move for the first few minutes. He just focused on easing his breathing and staying calm. He waited for his eyes to ajust to the darkness, but they never did. So either his vision was messed up or it was really dark. Spire held on to the hope that it was just really dark. It was at this moment Spire realized he couldn't move. There were no bindings holding him, or so he assumed. He simply couldn't move. Spire's eyes flicked back and forth, trying to see anything in this impending darkness. His breathing grew harsh. No, stop. You're not dead yet. Spire took a deep breath and tried to think. It was all hazy, but he recalled being kidnapped. A vague memory of waking and being put back into unconsciousness... Spire felt feeling flow back into his lower jaw and tongue, not that it did much at the moment. But at least he would be able to talk if anyone came. He doubted it. He laid there for what seemed like days, though it was only hours. During that time he regained control over his upper body starting at his waist. Before long, Spire's cave was filled with an extremely bright light, or at least to him. He had spent roughly five hours in the dark, and he wasn't exactly ready to be exposed to light so quickly. Spire instinctively screwed his eyes shut and turned his head away from the source of light. "Ah, I told you he'd be awake," came the smooth voice of a female dragon. "Yes, you told me. But I did not argue," another dragon said, his voice raspy and tired-sounding. The female dragon sniffed and took a step closer to Spire, who had his eyes narrowed to slits due to the light. "Hmm, he looks like one of them. And you're sure he is not the animus?" Now a new voice drifted to Spire. A younger male, from the sound of it. "Ah, that's the problem. We kinda accidentally grabbed the wrong one... You see, it was dark and-" There was the sound of a dragon sharply inhaling, and then the female shouted, "What?! You idiots!! Is it that hard to grab one dragon that's not him?!" "As I said, Sea, it was dark-" "Of course it was dark! It was night!" Spire's eyes had adjusted and he turned his head to see the two dragons arguing. He quickly analyzed the three dragons there. All of them were SeaWings. The female one had glossy, sea foam green scales, and her eyes were bright cyan blue. She had a silver necklace which held a beautiful sapphire. Her wing membrane was slightly torn in multiple parts. The male dragon was the largest and had dark blue scales. Has looking disdainfully at the two bickering dragons. His tail twitched irritably. There were dark circles under his eyes, and he looked very tired. His glow in the dark scales shone with a faint green color. His eyes were milky green. The second, younger male looked cocky. His mouth was perked in a toothy grin, and his wings were flared out as if to be dominate. His scales were the color of a tropical pond, and his eyes were amber. So these were his kidnappers. Chapter 2 - Spire He felt rather embarrassed that he allowed himself to be taken over by these rowdy dragons. They were hardly the thieving bunch! Spire fought the urge to speak and listened. I can't believe I haven't had a single fit yet... I guess luck is on my side today. "Sea Salt, Crab-Claws, listen to yourselves! Is this what boss would've wanted us to do?" the big male growled. The one called Sea Salt calmed down. "Sorry, Killer Whale." Crab-Claws made a kind of scoffing sound. "Yeah, whatever." "Being the natural leader of this group, I shall take charge," started Sea Salt. "You? A leader? As if! Killer here would be much better a leader than you," Crab-Claws boasted. Killer Whale gave a roar. "Boss gave the leader rights to Sea Salt. So she will order us and we will obey!" Crab-Claws shrank away. "Sorry, big bro." "Don't call me that!" Crab-Claws winced. "I-I'm sorry..." "Wimp," Killer Whale growled. "Guys, stop," Sea Salt whispered, gazing at Spire with an expression filled with fear. "We wouldn't want to upset him." Spire felt feeling spread down to his lower body. His tail was now the only thing immobile. Spire looked up at the pretty female dragon and curled his lips, showing razor sharp teeth. "Why did you bring me here?" he hissed, trying to sound scary. It would do him good if his enemies were afraid of him. His voice rasped more than he would have liked. She seemed to be debating if she should back off or confront him. She made up her mind and stepped up to the hostile IceWing. "Right now, I will be the one asking the questions," she growled. Killer Whale nodded in approval. His eyes were staring down Spire with a hatred so strong, Spire had to avert his gaze back to Sea Salt. "We have been given orders from our boss to ask one of your group members some questions, but these two featherbrains just messed up and brought you," she began. Spire opened his mouth and prepared to blast all of them with his freezing breath. He blinked, puzzled when nothing happened. There was just a slight prickling sensation in his chest. "What did you do? Why can't I use my ice breath?" Killer Whale gestured to Sea Salt who nodded in understanding. She turned back to Spire. "Well that's not as important as what I was trying to ask you." "Oh, I think it is." Spire was thinking fast now. He had to always be one- if not two steps ahead of these dragons. "Now, why did you bring me here?" Sea Salt ignored his question. "What's your name?" Spire hesitated. If he didn't answer her question, he'd probably be ignored again, yelled at, or beaten. That last choice was very unappealing, even with the very low chance that it would happen. If he did tell them his name, they would most likely meet it with another question or be satisfied and leave him alone for another day or so. Spire decided to answer all their questions truthfully. Well, for the most part. "Spire." Sea Salt nodded. "A good name." Spire raised a brow. He would not fall for the flattery trick. He wasn't that stupid. "So, what were you dragonets doing out so far from any of your homes?" "Traveling." "Where to?" Spire was pretty sure that was a question he shouldn't answer. He decided to press on with his own question instead. "Why did you bring me here?" "Isn't it obvious? We're here to get answers." "Whatever you want from me, you won't get it." "Oh, I think we will, Spire. I think we will." Spire stood up and stretched, flicking his tail and flexing his limbs. "Ahhhh," he sighed. It felt good to stretch his tense muscles. Sea Salt watched him carefully. "Would you like to be more comfortable?" Spire stiffened. What were these thugs up to? "No, I'm quite fine." "Hmm. You don't look 'fine'. Look at all your missing scales!" Spire sniffed at the genuine look of disdain on the small SeaWing's face. Clearly she came from a high ranking family who never got their claws dirty. "Doesn't it hurt?" she inquired. The places where Spire's scales had been torn out was stinging lightly. "No." Killer Whale begun to growl. "Wow, you must be strong," commented Sea Salt. "Stronger than you, that's for sure." Sea Salt ignored the comment breezily. "So, are you sure you don't need some cushioning?" Spire took a minute to think about the offer. It could be a trick. Or the SeaWing could genuinely be trying to help him. He was starting to cramp up... "Fine, fine. Get the cushioning, whatever." Sea Salt nodded and gestured to Crab Claws. He strode away and a few seconds later Spire heard a splash. The they waited a few minutes until the sound of the cyan blue SeaWing's talonfalls could be heard. He dropped a bunch of seaweed and such at Spire's talons. "Uh," Spire eyed the bedding carefully. He was not sleeping on that mound of goo. He opened his mouth to speak but an odd smell hit the roof of his mouth. He closed it again and sniffed the air. That was the same smell that was on the gag back in to the night he was kidnapped. Spire's eyes narrowed to slits as he began to growl. Panic flooded into his mind. No! Not now! Spire could feel anger coursing through his body. Darkness swarmed around the edges of his vision as his breathing grew more ragged and unsteady. He gasped and let his body fall to the cold floors of his prison cave. Get out of me! he screamed internally. Stop fighting. No! Quiet. Spire could feel the fury raging through his veins. It was taking him over. Searing white hot pain consumed his whole body. He was barely aware of the tears dripping down his face as he writhed in agony on the floor. Sea Salt took a step back, alarmed. "I-is that what it looks like? Is this one of his fits?" Crab Claws just stared. "I think so." "Should... we help him?" "Of course!" All three of them whipped around to see a tiny SeaWing dragonet. She was angry. Chapter 3 - Skipstone The SeaWing dragonet was barley a teenager! Roughly twelve by the looks of her fragile frame. Her horns were beautiful; curved gently and sparkling with water. Her scales were the same color as Spire's; cool blue. Her eyes glittered with the wisdom of a full grown dragon, despite her youth. Sea Salt's muscles tensed. "Skipstone. What are you doing here?" Skipstone huffed lightly. "Help him." "You can't tell us what to do," growled Crab Claws. Killer Whale stepped up and straitened up so he towered over Skipstone. She glared up at him with unwavering eyes. Killer swatted her across the snout, carefully being sure not to draw blood. "Remember your place, kid. Next wrong move and I'll be sure to draw blood." Skipstone gritted her teeth, ran across the cave, rounded a corner, and splashed into a water hole. (Sorry, not done yet! :3) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Summerleaf)